Summer in Seoul
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: Awal sebuah hubungan tak semuanya baik. NO FLAMES. Terinspirasi dari Seasons to Remember Ilana Tan. RnR, please? :) Reviews needed
1. Chapter 1

**Summer in Seoul**

**Bagian I**

**Original Idea : Ilana Tan**

**Story : Uchiha Bersaudara**

**Warning : Typo(s), NO FLAMES, OOC, Sakura's POV.**

**Summer in Seoul**

**BAGIAN I**

"Hai," suara hangat itu menyapa lembut indera pendengaranku―terdengar tak beraturan. Bulir-bulir keringat tampak terlihat di sekitar leher panjangnya. Ia sedikit membungkukan badannya― terlihat kelelahan.

"Hai. Kau… kenapa?" Aku memandangnya heran. Tanganku tergerak menyentuh kain halus yang ada di dalam tas tanganku.

"Musim panas kali ini sangat panas. Menyebalkan." Dia mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di sampingku. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelap keringat yang mulai mebasahi keningnya.

"Biar aku saja," Aku menyela tangannya. Mengusapkan sapu tangan biru muda milikku untuk membantu menyeka keringatnya.

"Hn, terima kasih." Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya. Aku merasa pipiku menghangat. Musim panas kali ini mungkin memang sangat panas.

"Sudah," Aku menanggalkan tanganku dari hadapannya. Memasukkan sapu tanganku ke salah satu saku yang kosong di tas milikku.

"Apa rencana kita hari ini? Hn?" Suaranya kali ini kembali terdengar.

"Mencari lokasi untuk video klip single terbarumu. Apalagi?" Jawabku seraya menolehkan kepalaku.

"Kita? Hanya kita?" Tanyanya heran dan sedikit menaikkan alis matanya.

"_Well,_ para kru tidak bisa ikut hari ini. Masih banyak yang harus dipersiapkan, kau tau?" Aku mulai merapikan ponsel beserta _headphone_ yang tadi kugunakan. Mengeluarkan sebotol penuh air mineral.

"Baiklah. Dimana lokasi pilihannya?" ia bertanya seraya membuka botol minumannya.

"Tidak jauh dari sini, tenang saja." Aku membalas. Mulai menaikkan tas tanganku ke pundak.

"Ayo, lebih cepat lebih baik." Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju tempat di mana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Aku mengikuti dalam diam. Memperhatikan punggungnya yang berlalu perlahan.

"Cepat. Kau tak mau aku tinggal, kan?" suaranya terdengar sedikit samar karena dibarengi dengan dengusan.

"Baik, baik, Tuan Tidak Sabaran." Aku tersenyum kecil dan mempercepat langkahku. Aku kembali berpikir tentang hari itu. **Dulu kalau aku tak begitu, kini bagaimana aku? Dulu kalau aku tak di situ, kini bagaimana aku?**

.

.

"Saku, tolong Sasuke membetulkan kemajanya, ya!" Bibi Mikoto berkata seraya melangkah menjauh dari area syuting.

"Baik, Bi," Aku menjawab dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke tengah sibuk membetulkan lengan kemeja yang tampak sangat menggangunya. Ya, dia memang sangat benci dengan kemeja lengan panjang.

"Aku bantu, Sasuke," Aku mengambil salah satu tangannya yang sibuk membuka kancing di bagian lengannya.

"Kau darimana?" Tanyanya dengan wajah heran―mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku baru membantu Kak Itachi menyusun foto itu," kataku sembari membantunya membetulkan kemeja.

"Ide gila Itachi memang merepotkan. Biarkan saja dia sendiri yang menyelesaikannya," dia menarik lengannya dariku.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke. Bagaimana pun mereka ingin yang terbaik bagimu," Aku berjalan memutar dirinya dan merapikan sisi belakang kemejanya.

"Tapi menurutmu ide gila itu masuk akal? Menyuruhmu foto denganmu hanya karena gossip yang beredar," Sasuke terlihat kesal dengan jawabanku. Dia memang selalu kesal jika mengingat hal ini.

"Menurutku iya, memangnya kenapa? Mereka hanya tak ingin kau terlibat kasus gossip itu, Sasuke," Aku merapikan beberapa helai rambutnya yang menutupi sebgian wajahnya―sedikit berjinjit.

"Bukankah ada cara lain selain ini? Aku bisa membuka koferensi pers dan menunjukan pada media bahwa aku tidak _gay_. Itu lebih masuk akal," Sasuke melinting kerah kemejanya dan kembali mengacak rambutnya yang baru aku rapikan.

"Media tidak sepolos itu, Sasuke. Mereka akan mengira bahwa kau hanya menyangkal berita itu tanpa bukti. Kurasa yang dilakukan kak Itachi itu benar," Aku memegang pundaknya dan mendudukannya di kursi santai di pojok lokasi syuting.

"Tapi tak perlu membawa dirimu terjebak disituasi seperti ini. Kau hanya seorang teman yang rela tanpa bayaran berfoto denganku dan dikejar-kejar media. Hanya untuk mematahkan sebuah gossip murahan," Sasuke membuang mukanya ke samping.

"Hei, aku ikhlas. Lagipula kau temanku. _Well,_ aku juga bisa menghabiskan waktu senggang disela pekerjaanku. Aku juga bekerja di sini, kau ingat? Siapa yang memilihkan pakaianmu untuk keperluan syuting, hm?" Aku mengusap perlahan pundaknya. Berjalan menjauh menuju meja tempat minuman dingin di letakkan.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu," Sasuke mengambil minuman dingin dari tanganku dan meneguknya cepat.

"Syuting akan dimulai lagi, Sasuke. Bersiaplah." Aku mengambil alih gelas yang tadi dipengang olehnya. Merapikan sedikit kemejanya yang agak kusut karena ia duduk.

"Hn." Ia hanya menjawab tak acuh dan kembali terjun ke lokasi.

Aku masih sering berpikir bahwa membantu teman itu semenyenangkan ini. Kau bisa bekerja bersama teman. Menemuinya disela istirahat. Tapi kadang muncul sesuatu hal dipikiranku. **Kini kalau aku begini, kelak bagaimana aku? Kalau aku di sini, kelak di mana aku?**

.

.

"Kita masih akan menyelesaikan semua ini beberapa bulan ke depan. Kau keberatan, Saku?" suara berat kak Itachi bertanya padaku.

"Tidak sama sekali, Kak." Aku menaikkan kacamataku dan menoleh pada kak Itachi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Bersabarlah," Kak Itachi berlalu dan aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke, kau harus _fitting_ pakaian untuk klipmu yang lain," aku berkata pada Sasuke yang tak sengaja lewat di hadapanku.

"Baiklah. Kapan?" jawabnya malas dengan mengacak rambutnya.

"Sekarang. Atau kau mau istirahat dulu?" Tanyaku dengan kertas _check list_ di dekapanku.

"Sekarang saja," Sasuke berbalik dan mengikuti menuju lantai dua studio kami.

Kadang aku lelah seperti ini. Mengikutinya kemana pun karena memang aku harus melakukan itu. Bibi Mikoto adalah sahabat karib Ibu. Dan Sasuke―anak Bibi Mikoto adalah teman kuliahku, adalah salah satu penyanyi terkenal yang menggunakan busana hasil pemikiranku. Memang ada hasilnya. Butik kecilku semakin berkembang karena bantuan Sasuke. **Tak tahu kelak ataupun dulu. Cuma tahu aku begini.**

.

.

"Yang ini bagaimana?" Sasuke keluar dari ruang _fitting_ dengan salah satu busana pilihanku.

"Bagus. Kau nyaman menggunakannya?" tanyaku seraya menandai _check list_.

"Ya. Aku nyaman menggunakan ini, Sakura. Ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini dan aku ingin tidur siang," Sasuke berkata dan kembali masuk ke _fitting room_ dan mencoba busana yang lain.

Aku memperhatikan setiap pakaian yang dikenakan olehnya. Semua cocok. Berarti pilihanku tidak salah. Sedikit rasa bangga membuncah di hatiku. Tapi aku selalu berusaha menahan perasaan itu. Aku belum boleh berbangga dengan keadaanku sekarang. Tapi biarlah. **Cuma tahu aku di sini. Dan kini aku melihatmu.**

.

.

Haiii^^ Balik lagi neeeh:") Maap yak lama baliknya:') *ngga ada yang nungguin kaleee* Oke:') Well, FANFIC MACAM APA INI?! T_T Aduh, maaf nih kacaubalaubanget T~T Gatau kenapa ini terispirasi aja gitu dari _Seasons to Remember _punyanya Kak Ilana Tan. Jauh banget rasanya baca novel Ilana Tan sama baca tulisan ini :") Well, ini cuma fic yang terinspirasi dari novel-novel kak Ilana Tan aja._. Tapi cerita ini **BUKAN CERITA ASLI** dari novel ya:') Mungkin Cuma bagian yang gossip _gay _aja sama masalah pokoknya :') Kalau mau tau baca aja novelnyaa, judulnya Summer in Seoul. Kenapa ngambil judul yang sama? Karena aku dapet bukunya itu kayak quotes gitu dari novel yang asli._. Jadi di bukunya ada kayak pemisah per novel gitu._. Misalnya di novel yang judulnya Summer in Seoul ada apa aja qoutesnya, terus di novel lain apa lagi, beda gitu:") jadi ide ini muncul dari setiap quotes di setiap halaman bukunya._. Aku cuma minjem garis besarnya aja kok gasemuanya T_T Termasuk plagiat ngga?:"( Kalau iya aku bakal cepet-cepet hapus deh._.v Kasih tau yaa._. Pelisss ._.v Kalau misalnya engga, aku bakal post yang lain._. Tapi di chapter selanjutnya ngga berkelanjutan._. Mungkin Cuma beberapa event yang muncul lagi._. atau aku hapus aja yaa? T_T Dilema nihT~T Bantubantu dong:') Kalau kata-kata yang di **blok** itu, kata-kata yang ada di buku, yang jadi inspirasi._. Yaudah deh ya:') Nanti kelamaan ngomong:') **NO FLAMES**, Please^^

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung.

**Uchiha Bersaudara―Uchiha-piip-. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer in Seoul**

**Bagian II**

**Original Idea : Ilana Tan**

**Story : Uchiha Bersaudara**

**Warning : Typo(s), NO FLAMES, OOC.**

**Summer in Seoul**

**BAGIAN II**

"Kau gila, Kak!" Sasuke berteriak di depan wajah Itachi. Emosi memuncak hingga wajahnya memerah. Ia tak memperhatikan rambutnya yang mulai mencuat ke sana sini.

"Sasu, maafkan aku, aku tak berniat membuat semuanya begini," Itachi mengguncang bahu Sasuke perlahan. Menyadarkannya atas semua yang telah dilakukannya.

"Kau…!" Sasuke mendelik marah dan langsung membuang muka ke arah lainnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di kursi tunggu tepat di seberang kursi Itachi.

"Tenang, Sasu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya pada Ibu," Mikoto membelai lembut wajah putra bungsunya. Raut sayu Sasuke semakin terlihat setelah ia membasuh wajahnya dengan tangan secara sembarang.

"Aku takut, Bu," Sasuke menatap ibunya. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang tak pernah terlihat. Dunia serasa berputar dan runtuh tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Sasu," Mikoto mendekap putra bungsunya perlahan.

"Dia seorang teman yang datang bagai malaikat. Dia bersedia membantuku, Bu. Ini bukan balasan yang tepat untuknya," Sasuke menutup wajahnya di bahu ibunya.

.

.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa?" Sasuke langsung menuju sisi kanan ranjang rumah sakit. Menyapa temannya yang baru sadar dari tidur sementaranya.

"Aku baik, Sasuke," Sakura belum bisa banyak bergerak. Ia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman kecil―terlihat seperti meringis.

"Saku, maafkan aku, ini semua salahku," Itachi masuk ke ruangan dan langsung berdiri di sisi kiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak, Kak. Ini kecelakaan, tidak ada yang tau," Sakura menggeleng perlahan dengan senyuman kecil yang tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

"Saku, kau tidak apa, sayang?" Mikoto langsung menggeser tempat Sasuke dan membeai lembut dahi Sakura.

"Sakura baik, Bi. Bibi tidak perlu khawatir," Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah, kau masih butuh istirahat, Saku. Bibi dan Itachi akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dulu," Mikoto membungkuk dan mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Bi, Kak. Maaf merepotkan," Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Tak perlu minta maaf dengannya. Dia yang membuatmu seperti ini," Sasuke berkata sinis dan menoleh pada Itachi.

"Tidak, Sasu," Sakura menggenggam perlahan tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Kami pamit," Itachi melenggang keluar ruangan dengan wajah menunduk.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke," Sakura menjawab dan terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak ada yang lucu," Sasuke membuang wajahnya.

"Baik, baik," Sakura menjawab dan membetulkan posisi kepalanya.

"Jadi…?" Sasuke masih mengharapkan jawaban Sakura.

"_Well_, kak Itachi dan aku sedang mencari lokasi untuk foto kita yang lain. Kami tiba di salah satu taman kota di pusat kota Seoul. Saat itu keadaan sedang sepi. Kak Itachi menuntunku untuk turun dari mobil dan memilih lokasi. Tiba-tiba banyak awak media menyusul kami. Kak Itachi berusaha menyembunyikanku di balik punggungnya. Tapi karena pers terus mendesak kami, aku terdorong ke belakang dan… aku tak ingat lagi," Sakura menjelaskan semuanya dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura perlahan,"Maafkan aku, Saku. Semua karena aku,"

"Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi, Sasu. Ini sebuah kecelakaan murni," Sakura balas meremas tangan Sasuke yang membalut tangannya.

"Masih sakitkah?" Sasuke bertanya kikuk tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

"Sudah lebih baik," Sakura menjawab dengan sedikit rintihan. "Kau tau, Sasu?"

"Hn?" Alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Aku seperti melihat Ibu dan Ayah tadi," Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Saat aku masih tinggal bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Saat aku baru belajar berjalan, saat bertemu denganmu, saat menyetujui semua ini dengan Kak Itachi, saat pertama kali aku memulai karirku, semuanya terlihat seperti potongan klip yang terlupakan. Aku seperti seseorang yang menonton film yang membuatku tercengang. Melihat replika masa kecilku dan membandingkannya dengan kehidupanku saat ini. Semua terlihat sangat berbeda, tapi aku menyukainya. Sangat," Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kau merindukan mereka?" Sasuke menarik tangannya dan merapikan helaian rambut Sakura yang menutup matanya.

"Tidak, aku baru menelepon Ibu dan Ayah pagi tadi," Saukra menatap aneh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kau beruntung," Sasuke menjawab dan kembali menautkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Beruntung? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan," Sakura menggeser sedkit posisi tidurnya.

"**Konon ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, ia akan bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadian dalam hidupnya, seperti menonton film yang tidak jelas alur ceritanya**," Sasuke berkata perlahan.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku sempat ingin mati?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin, tidak ada yang tau selain kau dan Tuhan," Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, menyadari betapa bodohnya jawabannya.

"Lalu?" Sakura belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan.

"Kau beruntung pilihan hidup masih ada di tanganmu," Senyum Sasuke terukir jelas di bibirnya.

"Aku harap aku seberuntung itu, Sasu," Sakura mengerti dan tersenyum.

"Kau memang beruntung. Kau masih bisa melihatku sekarang, kau masih bisa bernafas," Sasuke kembali membuka suara.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Ibu dan Ayah," Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya.

"Kau bilang tidak merindukan mereka,"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu, buka berarti rindu, kan?" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku rasa kita bisa menyusun waktunya pekan depan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sasuke member sebuah solusi.

"Baiklah, aku setuju," Sakura menganggukan kepalanya ringan.

.

.

Terima kasih atas respon baiknyaa^^ Ngga nyangka bakal dapet _positive responses_ :') #terharu Apdet cepet banget yak?:') Lagi mood nulis soalnya:') Tapi kayaknya bakalan jarang apdet lagi deh, UN di depan mata bree~ :') Maaf yak, kalo tbtb lama apdet :') Bagian ini ancur ya? T_T Duh, buru-buru sih :"( Maapmaap kalo ancurbangetbangetan:"( _Well,_ bales reviews dulu ya^^

**Broken Reveries **: Hello! Salam kenal ya^^ Ngerasa senang banget ada yang baru pertama baca fic Indo mampir ke sini:') #terharu. Makasih yaa responnyaa^^ Chapter kedua datang~~ Maaf kalau mengecewakan :') Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review ;)

**SugarlessGum99 **: Heii! *lambailambai* Terima kasih atas pendapatnya Suka sama karya Ilana Tan ya? :3 Aku juga udah baca semua kok XD Iya, Summer in Seoul emang yang greget :3 Okeeii, chapter kedua udah dating nih Selamat menikmati ;) Maaf kalau mengecewakan:') Trims ya udah mau nge-review :3

**mako-chan **: Heyy!^^ Iya, aku juga sudah pernah baca Winter in Tokyo^^ Trism sudah me-review :3

**QRen **: Haii!^^ Iya cerita Ilana Tan memang bagus semua XD Chapter dua sudah datang~ Maaf kalau mengecewakan :') Terima kasih sudah me-review :3 Semangat^^)9

**Shen Meileng **: Hellooo!^^ Iya, aku suka baca kok ;) Ceritanya bagus semuaaa XD *curhat jadinya* Ini emang di ambil di _Seasons to Remember_. Jadi _Seasons to Remember_ itu kayak mini journal from 4 seasons tetralogy gituu^^ Di buku _Seasons to Remember_ isinya itu quotes (catatan) dari novel 4 musim Ilana Tan ;) Jadi kali ini aku lagi coba bikin yang Summer in Seoul :') Mungkin akan ada sedikit nama-nama kota atau daerah di Korea, tapi aku belum tau juga :') Maaf ya:') Okeeeiidii, terima kasih mau menyempatkan diri untuk review :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer in Seoul**

**Bagian III**

**Original Idea : Ilana Tan**

**Story : Uchiha Bersaudara**

**Warning : Typo(s), NO FLAMES, OOC.**

**Summer in Seoul**

**BAGIAN III**

"Tak memberitahuku, hn?" suara berat khas laki-laki itu memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menghentikkan sejenak kegiatannya mengiris tomat.

"'kun'? Sejak kapan embel-embel itu tersangkut di namaku, hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya sebentar sebelum menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di depan meja makan.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tak perlu marah, Sasuke," Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke seraya mengacak perlahan rambut raven Sasuke menuju lemari pendingin.

"Hn. Jadi…?" Sasuke menggantungkan pertanyaanya.

"Jadi apa, Sasuke?" Sakura beranjak dari posisinya, kembali berdiri dengan beberapa buah tomat tambahan di dekapannya.

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku bahwa kau pulang ke apartemen?" Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Bukankah sudah ku kirimkan _voice note _untukmu?" Sakura menjatuhkan tomat-tomat dari dekapannya ke bak pencuci.

"_Voice note_? Aku sama sekali tak menerima satu kabar pun, Sakura," Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang rambutnya.

"Apakah kau memegang ponselmu, hm?" Sakura berkata seraya melemparkan sebuah tomat yang baru saja ia cuci bersih.

"Aku tak mendapati ponselku, di mana pun," Sasuke menangkap lemparan tomat Sakura.

"Kau takkan menemukannya di mana pun, Sasuke. Kau meninggalkan ponselmu di sana," Sakura duduk di kursi tepat di depan Sasuke dan menunjuk sebuah meja rendah di ruang tengah apartemennya.

Sasuke beranjak mengahampiri meja kecil itu dan menemukan ponselnya tergeletak di sana. Mengambilnya, dan menyentuh perlahan layarnya. Mendapati baterainya berwarna merah ia berkata, "Aku pinjam _charger_mu," Sasuke melangkah menuju laci di bawah lemari televisi. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung menghubungkan ponselnya pada pengisi daya. Ia kembali menuju dapur.

"Mengapa bisa?" Sasuke bertanya seraya menyesap perlahan secangkir kopi yang telah disajikan Sakura.

"Terakhir kau ke apartemenku bersama Ibu untuk mengambil keperluanku saat aku di rumah sakit. Ingat?" Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku ingat," Sasuke kembali menyesap kopinya, "Untuk apa kau mengirimiku _voice note _jika tahu ponselku tertinggal?" Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Aku lupa. Aku kira kau sudah mengambilnya saat mengantarku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku baru menyadarinya kemarin, saat aku baru saja tiba di sini," Sakura melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Hn. Lebih baik lupa agar liburanku tak terganggu," Sasuke memejamkan mata perlahan.

"Kau terlihat lelah, tidak menikmati masa liburanmu, Sasu?" Sakura menyajikan sarapan pagi yang telah selesai dibuatnya ke atas meja.

"Aku hanya _break_ tiga hari. Sama sekali bukan liburan," Sasuke membuka matanya dan menegakan duduknya.

"Setidaknya lepas sejenak dari rutinitas," Sakura berbalik dan melepas _apron_ _pink _miliknya, mengambil peralatan makan untuknya dan Sasuke.

"Terserah apa katamu," Sasuke berkata acuh.

"Kau terlalu emosi, Tuan Muda," Sakura berkata dengan kekehan ringan seraya meletakkan sebuah piring untuk Sasuke.

"Banyak yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini," Sasuke mengambil segelas air putih.

"Kau bisa berbagi denganku," Sakura membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke _Seoul Forest_, setelah sarapan?" Sakura bertanya seraya menuangkan segelas air putih ke gelas miliknya.

"Hn."

.

.

Sakura telah siap dengan terusan putih susu yang dibalut dengan _cardigan_ merah muda yang sewarna dengan sepatunya. Tas mungil coklat telah menggantung indah di sisi kanan lengannya.

"Lebih baik kita jalan saja," Sakura mengambil alih kunci mobil yang telah siap di tangan Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja," Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada kunci mobil kesayangannya.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke telah duduk di sebuah kursi taman dengan nyaman. Mereka terlihat bagai sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkencan. Yah, hanya kelihatannya. Kenyataannya mereka adalah teman yang ingin berbagi cerita. Ya, teman.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Sakura menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya―menghadap bungsu Uchiha. Pepohonan rindang menyapa penglihatan mereka.

"Hn, entahlah." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya menatap sepasang sepatu hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Hei, jangan murung, Sasuke," Sakura mengusap perlahan bahu Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Sakura melepaskan tangannya, menatap Sasuke heran.

"Itachi akan kembali ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari ke depan," Sasuke membuka kedua tangannya, menampakan wajahnya.

"Jadi karena Itachi akan kembali ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari kau jadi begini?" Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa, Saku! Siapa yang akan mengurusku?" Sasuke menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau lucu, Sasuke. Ada bibi Mikoto di sini," Sakura masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kalau Itachi tidak bisa kembali ke sini?" Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Eh? Tidak kembali?" Rasa ingin tertatawanya hilang seketika.

"Hn. Ia ke Jepang untuk membicarakan bisnis keluarga. Jika ia tidak kembali aku tak tau harus mencari orang seperti dia di mana. Untuk menjadi ketua kru," Sasuke kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kak Itachi pasti tau yang terbaik untukmu―juga untuknya. Dia pasti mempunyai pilihan yang bijak, Sasuke," Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke mau membuka wajahnya dan garis kegelisahan sedikit memudar dari sana.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Hn. Terasa lebih baik. Terima kasih, Sakura," Sasuke mengacak perlahan rambut Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil,"Untuk orang yang akan menggantikan Kak Itachi―jika ia tak kembali, kita bisa mencarinya bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Hn. Mungkin, kurasa.." Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas.

"Aku bingung," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya―lagi.

"**Kadang-kadang orang jenius memang sulit dibuat senang.** Sepertimu," Sakura berkata seraya menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Mungkin senang dalam artianku berbeda denganmu, Saku," Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sakura berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau marah, Sakura?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Sakura berdiri.

"Tidak," Sakura berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Lalu? Kenapa tiba-tiba berdiri?" Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Sakura dan ikut berdiri.

"Kau tak mau mengantar Kak Itachi ke bandara?" Sakura bertanya.

"Hn. Baiklah, Nona," Sasuke menjawab dengan seringai tipisnya. Mereka melangkah bersama menuju apartemen Sakura untuk mengambil mobil Sasuke. Mereka kembali menyusuri jalan setapak _Seoul Forest_ yang mereka lewati tadi. Tangan mereka bertautan hangat. Ya, tak ada yang melepaskan tangan satu sama lain setelah Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri. Tak ada. Biarlah seperti itu. Ya, biarkan saja.

.

.

Hello! Saya datang lagii~~ /lambai-lambai/ /abaikan/ Maaf ya updatenya lama Baru selesai UN sama ambil hasilnya kemarin Sabtu Jadi baru update lagi :") Untuk ceritanya udah sampe bagian tujuh sih, hehehe ._.v Tapi saya maunya selesai semua dulu baru saya apdet, maunya sih :') Hehehe._.V Gimanagimana? Alay yaa? TvT Duh, saia juga bingung ini gimanaa? /malah curhat/ Eehehe, maaf yah karena telat apdetnya ;;-;;v **No Need FLAMES **iyaapp!^^v

**Shen Meileng**: Ehehe, makasih sudah mau ripyuw chapter dua! :D Aku udah baca kok _Sunshine Becomes You_ :D Emang lebih nyesek tauu T~T /curhat/ Iyaa, kok jadi OOT yak?:") Gapapa deeh^^ Terima kasih doanya, bersyukurnya saya sukses! xD Kamu juga sukses yaa! xD Oiya, untuk tempat-tempat di Seoul, saya belum bisa banyak deskripsiinyya T.T Maaf ya T.T Mungkin baru nama sama _view_ umumnya aja, kayak pohon gitu….. /disepak/ ehehe, gomen ne.. Makasih udah mau review! ;D


End file.
